Love That Never Died
by MaySnapeDaughterOfSnamione17
Summary: Hermione and Severus' love story and conflicts, in the end we learn an Amazing Secret
1. Back to the Start

_**Chapter One**_

_**A/N: This chapter is a Flash back, Chapter 2 will be Present**_

It was the day of the Yule Ball, and everyone was dressed formally. Severus Snape was at the door to make sure no students skipped the event, when a familiar girl walked down the grand staircase. Hermione was walking down the grand staircase, and spotted Severus; and smiled. Granger looked radiant, Severus thought. Severus Shyly looked was enjoying the attention she was getting, Viktor took her arm; she deeply wished it was Severus.

As Hermione walked in with Viktor, the room was full and her favourite song started to play. Hermione and her date were the last people to go in, so severus came in and shut the door; standing in front of it. Albus Dumbledore approached hermione, and asked her to come with him.

Albus brought her to Severus, and said "Okay love birds, time to have your dance."

But before Hermione spoke, Severus got interupted.

No, i will not dance with this snot nosed child.

That really hurt Hermione.

Well, in the books it says that the teacher and a student that was an A student with the highest score; is to dance with their teacher at the Yule Ball. That was Hermione Granger, right Severus?" Dumbledore said with a grin.  
>Severus was about to protest, but gave in. Hermione's Favourite slow song was playing, and Hermione Severus danced. After the song was over, they broke away and looked at one another' both flushed. In embarassment, Severus walked out and went to the outside square in the middle of the school. Hermione, not wanting to bring attention to herself waited two minutes before going after him.<p>

In the square, Severus was sitting on a stone bench. Hermione silently walked towards him, and sat beside Severus.

"Severus, i ...", she paused

That was the first time she called him by his first name, her voice said it so beautifully.

Hermione continued, "I have had feelings for you for a while now, since my third year in fact..."

Severus looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

She continued, "Ever since you saved me and harry from Lupin's wolf form, i saw a new side to you that i never knew you had; and i fell in love at that moment". Tears falling from her face, she took his hand and looked him in the eyes. " I love you Severus".

She kissed him tenderly, then turning into passion. He didn't stop her, the didn't go back to the party; and have been in a serious relationship ever since.


	2. Sleeping with The Enemy

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: We're in the present when Severus acts out Albus Dumbledore's Plan**_

A year and so after, Albus called Hermione down to his office, her palms were sweating like crazy as she waited for the door to open.

Severus opened the door, feeling regret of what Hermione was getting into. He gave her a slight of hand, telling her to come inside; walking behind her to Albus' desk.

Albus smiled, "Sit down Hermione, you too Severus."

Both sat down beside one another.

"Hermione, Severus has been keeping a secret from you; but it was my fault so please don't blame him. Severus, and I have been planning a way to defeat Voldemort, i would like you to help us."

"Of course i will, anything for Severus & Harry." She said looking determined.

Severus' eyes looked on the floor to his feet.

Albus Continued, "I had no doubt in that hermione, it's the fact of how. I want you to become a death eater to gain his trust, like Severus & Draco Malfoy. Are you willing to betray Harry and the Gryffindor House to save Severus and Harry from Voldemort, other than the rest of the world."

She pondered for a minute," Yes, I'm willing to Betray Harry and My House to save Severus and everyone else to save them."

Severus still felt regret, she would be safer with harry in hogwarts than with him and Voldemort. His eyes haven't left the floor.

"Very good" Albus said "When the time comes, can you kill me Hermione?"

Hermione was hesitant.

"I will" said Severus, knowing it would pain her.

Hermione turned towards him with tears in her eyes, knowing Severus couldn't kill his dearest friend; like she couldn't kill Harry.

"Very well, Hermione. Go with Severus and become a Death Eater." Dumbledore paused, "Back to class you two."

* * *

><p>Two days after, Severus brought Hermione to Voldemort as planned.<p>

Even though he hated putting her in danger, at least he could protect her in the meantime.

They were in a big room with just Voldemort and Severus.

"Severus, thank you for bringing the Mudblood into my lair." He looked at Hermione, "You are in the Gryffindor House, correct?." Voldemort said emotionless.

The "Mudblood" comment, hurt Severus as if he was stabbed in the back with a rusty dagger; but he contained how he felt, watching her lovingly; ready to protect her if anything went wrong.

She hesitated in fear, "Yes."

"And why would a Gryffindor want to be a Death Eater, a group full of Slytherin's? Why would you want to help us?." Voldemort said Smirking at her.

She said what Severus and her rehearsed many times before they left Hogwarts , "I was wrongly sorted in gryffindor, Potter is so hungry for fame; and i can't stand it! And The dark lord is so Powerful, i deeply admire you; though i maybe be muggle born. But i believe i can help you get close to him, since i was forced to be his friend because he needed my intelligence. I've been talking to Severus since second year about stupid Potter, and now i get a chance to see him killed and that stupid school be controlled from someone worthy." It touched his ego like Severus and I planned, i could tell.

"Thats very useful to know", he said in delight. "But what do you want?"

Hermione said Bluntly, " A death eater, to help you destroy Harry Potter and see you Prevail." she surprised herself about how easy she could say those things, when she didn't mean it. It hurt her, but she had to do it for Harry, and her Severus.

Just like that, thats how Hermione became a Death Eater with her Beloved.


End file.
